The aging process in men is marked by declining skeletal muscle function and strength, caused by reduced muscle mass and decreased muscle fibers. Serum testosterone and growth hormone (GH) levels decrease. This study will determine if testosterone and recombinant human GH, which are known to increase lean body mass and nitrogen retention, will also improve skeletal muscle function. An improvement in skeletal muscle function will diminish disability, reduce medical costs, and increase the quality of life in elderly men.